


Just a blink

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Princeton Tapes
Genre: M/M, is everyone just sleeping on it on AO3? im fucking baby, ok fam i was TERRIFIED when i saw there was no tag for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Roger see's things that aren't there. Luckily his boyfriend actually is.





	Just a blink

Sitting curled up on the couch Roger quietly watched traffic rush past the window as Vinny drove their RV. Muddler was curled up in his lap, purring his little cat heart out, and realistically Roger knew that would be the best thing to focus on right now. But despite all his science jargon and scepticism Roger wasn't a realist. He absent mindedly stroked muddy's head while quietly mumbling theories to the innocent cat. Theories was the wrong word word for them, he couldn't be certain what they were.

Visions seemed a little more appropriate to the situation. Sharp juddery ghosts of other Rogers, other RV's, not RV's... Vinny being there and then flashing. Vinny being there and then not. Some other person, some woman with scarlet curly hair and a sharp, bright smile. Muddy. Other muddies. Some dog... A parrot. There were branches and he could catch the conversations. Sometimes he tried to respond. Suddenly there was a pop, blinking rapidly Roger realised the RV was still, it was dark outside and Vinny was calling his name. His eyes came back into focus as Vinny slipped his yellow tinted glasses back into place. OK that made a little more sense than the scattered fuzzy neon (purple) visions. Vinny was patting us cheek and looking at him with those soft brown eyes. 

Roger had always thought that his boyfriends eyes looked like cows eyes in all the nicest ways. Dreamy, like a cup of hot coco on a cold day, eyelashes that shouldn't be legal for a cis dude. He hummed and smiled softly putting a hand over the one on his face.  
"Hey man you were spacing out really bad, did the visions come back?"  
A soft nod  
"Yeah. They weren't terrifying luckily, just different. It's still fascinating to me that I've even got them in the first place? I know you used to be a lynch pin in a grand cosmic battle. That bring around you is essentially irradiating me with the cosmos. But it's still interesting that that's the way it works."

Vinny laughed softly, sitting down next to Roger, slinging a arm around his shoulder and giving Muddy a good pat as payment for shifting him a bit.  
"OK glad to see you're still a massive fucking nerd. Its always reassuring when you ramble on like that." Rogers reactionary smile was coy, glowing. Vinny's blind acceptance and full, affectionate support of him 'being a rambling nerd' really dampered the old insecurities he used to have. He rested his head on his shoulder, gently scrunching up Muddler face in his hands.

"Well you sure know how to pick em. Or at least accept them picking you you goob. I'm only as much of a nerd as I am because of you. You know this." Vinny sighed with false exasperation pressing a kiss or Rogers temple.  
"I've learnt sometimes it's easier to let cycles be driven by people other than myself. You're about the best co-piolt I've had." The compliment made Roger blush and giggle. It was real school girl shit but it's not like Vinny or muddy would judge him

"You're a fucking sap."  
"Eh I like to think of myself as a galliant romantic, but that'll do." Roger snorted and pressed a kiss to his lips. Something small and soft just to take him off his dumb high horse. It was over pretty fast. He found his hand had cupped Vinny's face at some point probably to tilt it into place. Curious. Beautiful.  
"Any visions of note by chance?"  
"No it was mostly just a couple of versions of us and one of Ruby in the RV. No big dragons or demigorgans to bat away tonight from what I can tell." Vinny pressed a kiss to his cheek as a response and chuckled  
"Good, I think we could both really use a night's sleep, we've been on the road for a week now."

Somehow they got to bed, muddy curled up at their feet, limbs tangled and Rogers face pressed to Vinny's chest. If there was anywhere in the world to come down from a dissociative vision episode, Roger felt like he was probably in the right place. He deeply inhaled Vinny's scent and drifted off to the slowly increasing snores of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> fellaz is it gay- I don't know if this is going to be a long ongoing series but I want it to be because its connected to a AU I've concocted. remember to like comment and subscribe famsquad!


End file.
